the Big Blue Box and the Black Guitar Case
by TimeSpace64
Summary: This is a sequel to Evil Little Dog's The Big Blue Box. The band finds Ms. Sarah Jane, which thrusts the band into an adventure involving multiple Davys. I highly recommend you read Evil Little Dog's story before continuing on. I have been given permission from the author to write a sequel, and thus, here it is! Disclaimer: I do not own the Monkees or anyone from Doctor Who.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a sequel to Evil Little Dog's**_ **The Big Blue Box,** ** _I highly recommend you read Evil Little Dog's story before continuing on. I have been given permission from the author to write a sequel, and thus, here it is!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the Monkees or the characters from Doctor Who, but seriously though, how cool would that be?_**

 _Last Time, in the Monkees' pad, Mike, Micky, and Peter had gone out to get a pop, leaving Davy in the pad. Davy had scanned the empty space where the time machine had been, worrying about being uncovered by the Time Lords of Gallifrey._

Now

Mike, Micky, and Peter pulled into the parking lot of the gas station at the corner of 12th and Main Avenue. Leading the way out into the gas station was Mike, then Micky, and finally Peter. However, as Mike and Micky disappeared into the gas station, Peter remained outside, noticing a crying woman sitting on the corner of the store. As he would, Peter marched up to the poor girl, and asked if he could help her with anything.

The girl peered up from her hands and looked Peter in the eyes. She was a young woman, about maybe twenty-five years old. She had rich, brown hair that was complimented by a yellow headband. She wore a pale, yellow sweater, faded light blue bell-bottoms, and while go-go boots. "M-my friend, I can't find him. I don't really know where I am either. I'm not from here, you see."

"You're from England, aren't you?" Peter asked. Peter wasn't the brightest, but thankfully, because he was friends with Davy Jones, he could tell the difference between an American and British accent.

The girl nodded. "You could say that, yeah."

"My friends and I can help you."

"Really?" She asked, her spirits suddenly rising.

Suddenly, Micky ran out of the store. "Peter! We were wondering where you had gone off to!"

"This girl, she needs help finding a friend of hers. She's from England, like Davy."

Micky cocked an eyebrow. He looked from the girl, to Peter, and back to the girl. He then shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, I'll get Mike. Pete, you want anything?"

Peter nodded. "A root beer would be fine."

Micky nodded and ran back into the gas station. Suddenly, Micky appeared again, along with Mike, holding a root beer, a bottle of water, and two other miscellaneous soft drinks. Peter then re-explained the situation to Mike, who handed the bottle of water to the girl.

"So what's your name?" Mike ask, taking a gulp from his soft drink.

"Sarah, Sarah Jane. I'm a journalist."

"Mike Nesmith, nice to meet you." Sarah Jane shook Mike's outstretched hand. "This is Micky and you already know Peter. So what'd your friend look like?"

Sarah Jane sighed. "Well, he's tall, has brown curly hair, wears a trench coat, occasionally a sweater vest, a fedora, and-"

"Hey! Sounds like the guy who disappeared in the pad when we left!" Micky exclaimed, tossing his empty bottle into the trash.

"You saw him?" Sarah Jane asked, jumping up from the ground.

"Yeah he disappeared into a blue box." Mike added.

"It was bigger on the inside!" Peter exclaimed.

"Now Peter," Mike began, but was cut off by Sarah Jane.

"The TARDIS! You saw the TARDIS?"

Peter nodded gratefully, happy that someone believed him.

"Where was it?"

"In the pad." Micky said, "Hey Mike, should we take her to the pad and show her?"

Mike shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see why not. Let's go. Let's just hope Davy doesn't fall in love with her."

Micky and Peter smiled at the comment as they led Sarah Jane to the Monkeemobile.

Davy sat at the dinner table, fingering through a notebook full of songs that Mike had written. He hummed to himself to fill the silence. Every now and then he'd glance up at the clock, paying attention to how long the others had gone. A sly smiled stretched acrossed his face at _Dream World._ Suddenly, he could hear the engine of the Monkeemobile outside. He quickly slammed the book shut and raced to return it Mike's stool where it had been earlier in the day when they were learning one of his new songs. Davy tumbled over the bandstand ledge, ending up on the floor.

Mike entered first, followed by Micky, a strange woman, and then Peter.

"Tiny, why are you on the floor?" Mike asked, setting his glass bottle on the table.

Davy quickly stood, brushing himself off. "Er, uh, I dropped my tamborine."

"Davy it's right there." Peter said, walking over to the bandstand and picking up the tamborine that sat on Micky's drum stool.

"Oh, thanks for finding it for me Peter." Davy said, rushing up and grabbing the tamborine from Peter's hands.

"You alright babe?" Micky asked, with the stange girl on his arm.

"Fine, just, um, tired." Davy said, plopping down onto the couch. "Who's she?"

"Sarah Jane. She's a friend of that man who popped in here earlier today."

Davy arched an eyebrow. He suddenly stood and approched the girl, turning on the Davy charm. "Well hello Sarah Jane."

Sarah Jane smiled at the boy's pick up line. However, the Englishman's excitement was short-lived as Micky drew her attention to the empty space next to the staircase. The woman sighed. "He could have gone anywhere. It could be years before he realizes that he left me."

Davy threw an arm around the girl. "Don't worry. You can stay here till he comes back." This offer earned the boy 'are you crazy?' looks from his roommates. " _Just_ until your friend, your friend comes to get you. You can stay in that room: it's mine and Pete's. We can stay in here, right Pete?"

Peter smiled approvingly, seeing no problem. Mike flung a hand into his face while Micky shook his head violently. "Now Davy, we know how you are around girls, but isn't this a bit too-"

"Guys, she's a stranger in a strange land, we need to help her."

"Davy you don't know that. We haven't told you anything yet!" Mike nearly yelled, desprate to make the boy see reason.

"I can tell just by her looks." Davy lied, trying to keep his cool. "She's English, which means she's not from around here."

"But so are you." Mike pointed out.

"Come on Mike, are you going to let a poor girl like her go out on her own, in this strange city? You know how dangerous it can be out there. Hey, how about, in the morning, I'll take her out to go look for her friend?"

"Is it going to include a long walk on the beach, lunch, and dancing?" Mike asked.

Davy gulped, "Not entirely..."

Mike sighed. "Fine!" He walked up to Sarah Jane, leaning in, whispering, "Don't look him directly in the eye and don't fall for his sea shell pick up line." Sarah Jane giggled and nodded, thanking him for the advice. "Right," he said louder, "I'm off to bed."

Micky yawned and followed Mike upstairs. They both called good night as Peter lead Sarah Jane to his room and made sure she was comfortable. He left the room with two pairs of pajamas, tossing a pair to Davy. "Davy, are you sure you're alright? I mean, I'm okay with Sarah Jane staying and all, but you seem, off..."

"Peter, I'm fine! Trust me! Have I ever steered you wrong?"

Peter thought about it for a moment. "No, guess not," and with that he wandered into the bathroom to change, leaving Davy alone in the living room. Davy sighed in relief, sinking into the couch once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike is usually the first one up. However, he was a bit surprised to see Davy and Sarah Jane had already left. He assumed nothing of it, so he continued on with getting the newspaper and making breakfast for the others. When Micky and Peter woke up, they assumed the same. However, when noon approached, questions began to stir among the three.

"Hey Mike, do you think Sarah Jane really likes Davy?" Micky asked, flipping through televisions channels.

"I can't see why not. All the girls like Davy." Mike answered, tuning his Gretsch.

"Maybe they were meant for each other. They just had to come to the U.S. to realize it." Peter said, obviously referencing the fact that they were British. Peter was reading a comic book in the hammock.

Suddenly, there was a rapid knocking at the front door. "I'll get it!" Micky yelled, getting up and walking to the door, opening the flap. After looking through, he quickly shut it, looking over his shoulder back at Mike and Peter. "Hey, it's Sarah Jane's friend. The curly-haired guy with the blue box."

"Well don't just stand there, let him in!" Mike replied, standing. Peter also flopped out of the hammock and onto the floor. He recovered his fall quickly, joining Mike in the middle of the pad.

Micky opened the door, and there entered the curly-haired man. His appeared exhausted, but determined to complete whatever goal he was trying to attain. "Hello!" he said, rushing in, shaking hands with Micky, then Mike and Peter. "I'm the Doctor, I'm looking for a Miss Sarah Jane Smith, would you like a jelly baby?" He held out a bag to the musicians, twirling around so they all have access. Peter happily took one, but Micky and Mike were reluctant.

"She's with our friend Davy." Mike said.

"He took her out on a date." Micky added. "Even though he claimed they were looking for you."

"I found her last night at the gas station." Peter added, chewing. "She was scared and crying, so we let her spend the night. Davy really liked her."

"Peter!" Micky and Mike chorused. "Davy likes every girl."

Peter blushed. The Doctor, somewhat confused, shook his head. "A real ladies-man I see. Well, I can see that Sarah was in good hands, so if you don't mind in pointing me in the direction the two went, I'll be on my way."

"Well, you see, we don't exactly know where they went." Micky admitted. "They left before we woke up."

"Ah, I see." The Doctor said, pulling a metal wand from his pocket. It has a fancy red ball on the end. It began to glow and make a weird whining sound. The three Monkees stared at the metal wand. The Doctor began to wander around the room, pointing the wand at miscellaneous objects. He cried out when he reached the bandstand. "Ah! I see! What are you young boys not telling me?" he asked, picking up a set of Davy's maracas.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked. The three men walked up to the Doctor.

"These maracas are not human." he said sternly. The Doctor's eyes narrowed as he shook the instruments once.

"Of course they're not! They're made of wood and beads." Peter said.

"No, I mean they were not made by humans. Look." the Doctor pointed his wand at a maraca. A section of the maraca opened, revealing a metallic container. The Doctor grabbed the container and pointed his wand at that too. It opened up to reveal a green liquid. He sniffed the liquid, which caused all three Monkees to step back. "Hm, if I am not mistaken, this is Abagnale."

"Hey, isn't that the name of that one guy the FBI caught for fraud?" Micky asked Mike. Mike nodded, but then the Doctor interrupted.

"It was named after him, yes. This particular liquid has the ability to allow anything to take another shape, for a short time of course. They become an exact replica of whoever they desire to be, as long as they have the right credentials of course."

"What do you mean, credentials?" Mike asked.

"Oh, you know, some form of DNA. Spit, hair, skin. Just drop it in there and whola!"

"So what are you sayin' here… err…"

"Doctor. I'm the Doctor, and what I'm saying is that one of you is a fraud." He turned to point fingers. He then rushed over to the kitchen, grabbing a glass from one of the cupboards. He poured the Abagnale into the cup, and held it out to the Monkees. "Well then, who will volunteer?"


	3. Chapter 3

Mike and Peter took a step back, however Micky stared at the cup, running the possibilities through his head. Mike and Peter shouted their disapproval as Micky stepped forward, taking the cup from the Doctor. He threw the Abagnale in his mouth, swallowing it with a big gulp for effect. Silence haunted the room, waiting for something to happen to the drummer. The Doctor, Mike, and Peter watched intently. Micky stared at the Doctor, waiting for something to happen as well.

After moments of inactivity, the Doctor spoke, "How does it taste?"

Micky licked his lips. "Eh, greasy. A bit like a liquified pizza if you ask me."

"He did." Peter intervened. Mike pulled Peter close, telling him to be quiet.

Micky smirked, but then suddenly blinked, declaring he was going to go sit down. The Doctor followed him, questions pouring from his mouth. Mike felt a ball of anger build up inside him as the drummer sat down on the couch, his head in his hands, answering the Doctor's excited questions. Why did Micky have to drink it? Why didn't the Doctor just try it himself? Why was it always one of them that had to be made an example of? It felt as though this happened every time, and Mike wasn't the least bit happy about it. The two remaining Monkees rushed to Micky's side, each putting an arm on the drummer's shoulder.

"How does your stomach feel?" the Doctor was asking.

"It hurts." Micky admitted.

"Do you want me to get you something?" Peter asked innocently.

"The question is, will he be able to hold anything down." the Doctor stated, grabbing Micky's head, pulling it up from his hands, and feeling his forehead.

"Get him some water Peter." Mike ordered. Peter rushed off to the kitchen. Mike kneeled down so he was at eye level with his bandmate. "It'll be okay Micky." He shot a glare at the Doctor.

"Of course it will! Abagnale is not deadly to any known species in the universe, except for Menoptras, of course." the Doctor said in order to reassure the Monkee. "Besides, Micky is far too important to the human race to die yet."

"Sorry, what?" Mike asked.

"Mike," Micky groaned, his head now on his knees.

Before the Texan could respond, Micky flopped over, unconscious. Infuriated, Mike stood, ready to blame the Doctor. "You said he'd be okay! What is this?"

The Doctor ignored him. Instead, he was taking the drummer's temperature, pulse, and checking his eyes. "He's not dead." He said after a moment. "Take him to bed. He'll be up eventually. The Abagnale is taking effect." Mike grunted, grabbing Micky's upper half. The Doctor took the lower, and they carried him into Davy and Peter's room, considering the difficulty that would come by taking him up the spiral staircase. Peter could only watch from the kitchen, the glass of water shaking in his hands.

When Mike and the Doctor left the room, Mike restated his question, in more of a whisper as to allow peace for Micky. The Doctor sighed. Didn't these humans know anything? "I told you, the Abagnale is taking effect."

"And what is it going to do to him?" Mike hissed.

"Well, taking into consideration how much he drank, and the typical time the effects take place, I'd say that, thanks to Mr. Micky Dolenz there, that we will discover who the creature is impersonating, track the imposter down, and foil his undoubtedly evil plot.

"But what is it going to do to Micky?" Peter asked from the kitchen, walking up by Mike.

The Doctor gave Mike an 'are you kidding?' look. Mike shook his head and explained to Peter the situation. "Look here Shotgun, Micky drank that stuff, right?" Peter nodded. "Now whoever made the stuff obviously has someone's DNA in it, to make them look like that person. So Micky is going to look like whoever's DNA was in that green liquid, you dig?"

Peter had a moment of realization, then nodded, but then shaking his head frantically. "No, no, no! Not Micky!" Mike threw an arm around the bassist as he panicked.

"He's going to be fine. The effects should wear off within twenty four hours." the Doctor reassured them again.

"They better." Mike warned.

It was 5:42pm when Davy returned home, Sarah Jane on his arm. "No luck finding her friend guys." He announced upon arrival. Sarah Jane smiled at him, giggling. However, Davy's face turned sour at the sight of the Doctor playing Go Fish with Mike and Peter.

"Ah! You must be the famous Davy Jones!" He announced, standing, nearly knocking the table over.

"Doctor!" Sarah Jane exclaimed, leaving the Englishman's arm and running to the Doctor.

"Sarah!" the Doctor exclaimed, taking in his companion.

"Doctor, I was so worried. I was afraid you'd never come!" She cried, smiling up at him.

Davy looked over to Mike and Peter, mouthing the word 'famous' in utter confusion. After a moment Davy walked around the two and to his two bandmates. "What's up with him?" The two shook their heads. Davy shrugged. "Where's Micky?"

"In there." Mike and Peter said in-sync, pointing to the bedroom door.

"Why's he in there?" Davy asked, however, before any answer was given, the Doctor intervened, handing a card to Michael.

"Here's my number, call me when Micky wakes up. I need to get Ms. Smith here back home." The Doctor said, before racing out of the room with Sarah Jane in hand.

Davy gave his band mates a look. He received a shrug from Peter, but no response from Mike, who was reading the card. He sighed, "I better go check on Micky. Davy, it's your turn to make dinner."

"Do you want me to make some Cream of Root Beer Soup?" Peter asked, hoping to help.

"Uh, no thanks Pete." Davy said, "I think I can manage." Davy remembered his most recent affair with Peter's infamous 'Cream of Root Beer Soup.' he was throwing up for an hour. Obviously, he couldn't let the others on, so he told them he was going out to the beach. After that, Davy could only imagine how many fish were swimming in extraterrestrial fluids.

Peter shrugged and walked over to the bandstand, clicking away at his keyboard. After a moment, Mike emerged from the downstairs bedroom, his face completely neutral. "Peter," he said in his leader voice. Peter looked up from his keyboard, wondering what Mike wanted. "Peter, come here." Peter obeyed.

Davy looked over his shoulder, for he was at the sink, wondering what was going on. Suddenly, Davy found everything dark. He was struggling against arms and then a piece of fabric being wrapped around his mouth. Suddenly he could see the brick wall, and Peter declaring, "I'll call the Doctor."


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah Jane and the Doctor had just entered the TARDIS when they heard the phone ring. The Doctor casually walked over to the phone, picking it up. "Hello, this is the Doctor."

"Doctor, it's Peter Tork, we met earlier today." the voice on the other end said.

"Ah yes, Mr. Tork. It was only a couple minutes ago that I left your presence, you realize that?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, well, you need to come back here. We caught the imposter."

"Oh, you have? In such a short amount of time?" the Doctor asked.

"It's Davy."

The Doctor was speechless. This wasn't good. This was not good at all. He looked at Sarah Jane with a panicked look. "We'll be right over." The Doctor hung up the phone. "Sorry Sarah, but I'm going to have to drop you off later. The Monkees need us."

"Hold on, those were the Monkees? _The_ Monkees?" Sarah Jane asked. She quickly face palmed, letting out a long groan. "How did I not see it sooner? I just went on a date with Davy Jones!" She let out an excited giggle.

"Not so fast, Sarah Jane." The Doctor explained to her what he found in the Monkees' pad and told her what Peter had just told him. Her face fell, disappointed.

"Well then let's go save them!" She said after a minute. With a goofy smile, the Doctor began working on the controls in order to land them in the Monkees' pad.

"'Ellas is isn funna ana ma!" Davy struggled to say through the gag. "Le ma ga!"

"No way, buster." Mike said, standing back to admire his handiwork. "Not till the Doctor gets back."

As if on queue, a strange, wheezing, buzzing sound filled the pad, and the strange blue box appeared right where it was before. Peter looked at the box and said, "He's back."

"M-mike!" a familiar English voice yelled from the bedroom.

"Micky's up." Mike observed. "Peter go take care of that."

"What?!" Peter gasped. "Why me?"

Mike gave him a glare that told him to not question his decision. Peter scrambled back into the bedroom. The Doctor and Sarah Jane stepped out of the blue box. Sarah Jane gasped at Davy's condition, whereas the Doctor threw himself into the situation by running straight up to the man tied to the chair. The Doctor took out a small pair of scissors from his jacket pocket, clipping a small piece off. "Thank you!" He chirped before running back into the box.

"Doc-" Sarah Jane exclaimed. The Doctor disappeared into the box, ignoring his companion's call. "Tor…" Sarah Jane sighed, turning to Mike.

"What's he doing?" Mike asked her.

"I think he's doing a DNA test thing." She replied. "Not quite sure what he's doing half the time."

"Oh." Mike replied. "So, uh, who is he anyway?" he said over the struggling yells of Davy.

"He's a time traveler." She said, smiling.

"Time traveler? No, really?"

Sarah Jane nodded. "I'm actually from England, 1975." Sarah Jane giggled. "I can prove it, too." She quickly got up and slid inside the box, coming back out with a purse. She pulled out a wallet and showed Mike her driver's license. It had been reissued in 1973. Mike handed her the licence. She put in back in her wallet and set the purse down on the table. "Believe me?"

Mike shrugged. "I don't know what to think." More muffled yells came from Davy. The Doctor reemerged from the TARDIS, his face creased with anger. He shot daggers at the boy tied up.

"Uh oh." Sarah Jane gulped, standing.

"Uh oh? What uh oh?" Mike asked, standing as well.

The Doctor walked up to the tied-up man, getting inches away from his face. He muttered something unintelligible. He ripped the gag from Davy's mouth so he could speak. To Mike's surprise, Davy muttered something unintelligible back. "What are they doing?" Mike asked.

"He's interrogating him, I think." Sarah Jane responded, crossing her arms. "However the TARDIS usually translates so I don't understand why it's not now."

Suddenly the Doctor punched Davy, causing him to fall to the floor. "Doctor!" Sarah Jane yelled, restraining the man. Mike quickly ran to get Davy upright again.

"Mike! He's trying to kill me!" Davy squeaked.

"Don't listen to him Michael, he's a criminal of Gallifrey. He's a madman, a thief, a murderer!" The Doctor yelled from his companion's restraints.

"He's a criminal of what?" Mike asked.

"Mike, don't listen to him!" Davy pleaded. "I didn't do anything! You've all gone crackers!"

"Michael, let that man go and you'll have lost both your friend and the planet." The Doctor warned. The Doctor freed himself from Sarah Jane. "He needs to go back to Gallifrey. He needs to face trial for his crimes against the human race as well as the Time Lords. How long will this dose of Abagnale last, huh?" He asked, addressing Davy.

Davy shot the Doctor a look of utter disgust. "I'm not a criminal. I don't know what you're talking about. I'm Davy Jones."

"Not according to the facts. You may look like Davy Jones, but your DNA says otherwise. So does Micky Dolenz. Sarah, go get the other two." The Doctor orderd. Both Mike and Sarah Jane ran over to the bedroom.

Mike knocked on the door. "Micky?"

"Don't look at me, I'm hideous!" was the reply of Davy Jones's voice.

"Davy would have found that offensive." Mike told Sarah Jane before opening the door and pulling 'Micky' out of the room. The clothes on his body bagged considerably, and he was an exact copy of his petite bandmate, Davy. Micky tried to cover his face.

Peter came up behind him. "Micky, it's not that bad."

"I'll never be able to play the drums again!" The Davy-turned Micky cried.

"Yes you will." Mike interjected, annoyed. "You've still got two hands and two feet. Just because you're Davy doesn't mean you can't do anything Micky could do."

"I can't look through the door-window." Micky deadpanned, totally sober.

Peter and Mike looked at each other. "Fair enough." Mike replied, turning his attention back to the Doctor and Davy.

However, the Doctor had already dragged Davy across the room towards the TARDIS. "Doctor, what are you doing?" Sarah Jane asked, running to his aid.

"Takin' him to Gallifrey so he can pay for his crimes."

"But what about Davy? And how about Micky? He's a mess!" Sarah Jane asked.

"Thank you!" Micky cried out. "Someone sees the hideous monster I've become!"

The Doctor stopped, having forgotten about finding Davy. He opened the door to the TARDIS, shoved Davy inside, and turned back towards the group. "Chances are Davy will be in the Admiral's TARDIS. You boys need to find his TARDIS. Call me when you do."

"The Admiral?" Mike asked.

"That's the name of this God-forsaken Time Lord." The Doctor replied, almost heading into the TARDIS again.

"Doctor!" Sarah Jane yelled again. "How are we supposed to find it? Does it look like the TARDIS?"

"Chances are his Chameleon circuit works, so I wouldn't bet on it. Have fun!" The Doctor said, stepping into the box.

"Doctor!" Sarah Jane almost growled.

The Doctor popped his head out of the TARDIS. "What?"

"How do we find his TARDIS, Doctor?" Sarah repeated with a threatening tone.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Fine. Be right back." He said, popping back inside. Sarah Jane ran up to the box, preventing the door from shutting. The Doctor came back, handing her a small, box-like device. "Use this. It'll tell you when alien technology is around and what kind it is. Oh! One more thing, too." He disappeared and reappeared with a key. "Found this on the Admiral's neck. It's his TARDIS key. Have fun!" The Doctor said again before disappearing into the TARDIS. This time, the TARDIS disappeared too.

Sarah Jane sighed. "Thanks for the help."


End file.
